


glow (broken) |español|

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, otra traducion mas, poesia, qcyo q carajo es esto ahre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: un chico demasiado roto para ser amado.pero Changbin decidió amarlo igual.(Atención! Esta es la traducción de 'glow (broken)' que está en ingles. Ambas historias son mías, esta es únicamente una traducción al español)





	glow (broken) |español|

**Author's Note:**

> yahooza ahre! kionda otra traducción más ahre. qcyo, hice lo mejor que pude.
> 
> chau, disfrutenlo :)
> 
> lou

ojos grandes, redondos. a veces marrones, otras veces verdes. curiosidad fluyendo de ellos. 

labios delgados, rosas. mordidos por sus propios dientes. suaves, tiernos, hipnotizantes.  

nariz pequeña, pecas adornándola. rosada y linda. 

pestañas largas y curvadas, rímel en ellas, delineador agregándole un toque a sus ya hermosos ojos. 

dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma pero todo en su cara hablaba de lo roto que estaba. 

ojos grandes, redondos. a veces marrones, otras veces verdes, pero mayormente rojos de tanto llorar. tristeza desbordando de ellos. 

labios delgados, rosas. mordidos por sus propios dientes cuando está demasiado ansioso como para hacer otra cosa. separados, pequeños sollozos saliendo de ellos. Suaves, tiernos, heridos. 

nariz pequeña, pecas adornándola, un aro metálico enganchado del lado izquierdo. rosada, linda, roja de tanto llorar.  

mejillas rosas e hinchadas, pecosas, lágrimas deslizándose por ellas. 

pestañas largas y curvadas, rímel corrido. delineador borroso, rastros en sus mejillas. 

él era demasiado fácil de leer pero muy difícil de entender, demasiado roto para ser curado. demasiado solo como para estar acompañando. demasiado triste para ser amado. 

y Changbin decidió amar a Felix así. 


End file.
